reflet de vérité
by think D dream
Summary: ou comment un certain détective, de son enfance jusqu'à sa vie adulte, va se façonner et devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui...en tentant découvrir qui il est réellement. Pour faire plus simple, une histoie sur la vie d'L telle que je me la suis imaginée.
1. Chapter 1

_eh bonjour bonjour, cher lecteur égaré sur cette nouvelle fic qui va parler, comme son titre bizarre ne l'indique absolument pas, sur la vie d'L de son enfance à la Wammy, jusqu'à sa vie adulte en passant par la rencontre de Watari, Near, Matt, Mello, Naomi..._

 _Bon, autant l'avouer tout de suite : je n'ai aucun rythme d'écriture. Selon mon inspiration, la suite pourra bien arriver dans deux jours comme dans deux mois..._

 _J'esserai à ce que les personnages ne soit pas trop ooc, mais L and co ont tellement de faces possibles sue trouver la vrai là-dedans...  
Il est possible que je change quelque strès légers choses de l'ihstoire original, notamment des dates pour faire corespondre les éléments de l'histoire...j'espère que ça ne vous pertubea pas._

 _Etant donné les information totalement inextantes quant au passé de notre cher détective, j'ai du un peu réfléchir (20 secondes! vous vous endez compte?) pour chercher une vie à la fois cohérente et interressante, en restant drôle ou touchante, donc j'aurais besoin d'énormément de vos avis pour savoir si ça vous plait...Ou si vous avez de suggestions, des requêtes, des remarques..._

 _..._

 _Quoi? Vous êtes toujours là? Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus?_

 _Hein? L'histoire? Ah oui..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Ils étaient quatre médecins, sur la mère, et ils transpiraient autant qu'elle. Des cris, des gémissements, des montés de colère, des ordres du médecin général. Derrière la porte, une personne attendait sur un banc, mais elle était aussi tendu que les docteurs._

 _C'était un jour essentiel, aujourd'hui. Ils en avaient tous conscience. Ils savaient tous ce qu'il se passerait si ça échouerait._

 _Et c'est bien pour ça qu'ils avaient si peur. Pour eux, mais aussi pour la mère… et pour l'enfant._

 _D'ailleurs, il était en train de sortir. Ils sauraient enfin. Après plus de 9 mois d'attentes, et d'angoisses, ils sauraient enfin._

 _-Tenez bon, madame ! Il est en train de sortir !_

 _Si c'était lui, il vivrait. Sinon, il le tuerait. Il l'avait comprendre un nombre incalculable de fois._

 _Mais l'enfant était tout de même sortit. L'un des médecins le prit dans ses bras._

 _-C'est…c'est un garçon._

 _Pas de félicitations. Pas de soupirs de soulagement. Non._

 _-allez chercher Keimiss. Vite._

 _Mais il était déjà là. Evidemment, les autres ne pouvaient pas le savoir._

 _Il pressa l'épaule gauche de celui qui tenait le bébé. C'était le signal mis en place. Le médecin tressaillit._

 _Il se tourna vers la mère._

 _Et elle comprit en voyant ses yeux que ce n'était pas le bon._

 _Ce fut peut-être ça qui la poussa à se réfugier dans le sommeil. Fuir la réalité. A jamais._

 _Les médecins restèrent ballants. Ils étaient morts. Ils le savaient. Ils étaient tous simplement amorphe devant une telle évidence._

 _-Il faut le prévenir, murmura l'un deux, d'une voix déjà d'outre-tombe._

 _Ils n'hochèrent pas la tête. Ils en étaient incapables._

 _Ce fut Keimiss qui s'en chargea._

 _Il se dirigea vers l'homme qui attendait sur le banc. Celui-ci se leva comme s'il s'était électrocuté en le voyant._

 _-Alors ?_

 _-C'est un garçon, Ryuuzaki._

 _Puis, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à annoncer ça à son ami :_

 _-Je suis désolé._

* * *

 _6 ans plus tard._

Le garçon ouvrit progressivement les yeux. Il émergeait d'un sommeil profond.

Autour, du blanc, et du blanc. Des formes indistinctes, des contours flous.

Il cligna des yeux.

Cela devait vouloir dire qu'il était en vie.

 _Qui suis-je ?_

Personne ne lui répondit. Même pas lui-même.

Il était comme vidé.

Pourtant il avait mal. Il lui semblait bien sentir une douleur lancinante à la tête.

Soudain une forme s'approcha. Cela ressemblait fort à un humain.

-Il se réveille !

Elle se pencha sur lui :

-Tu m'entends ? Ça va petit ?

Il ouvrit la bouche. Mais il n'en sortit qu'un gargouillement.

-Chut, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller…Docteur ?! Il s'est réveillé !

-Qui…

-Ne parles pas, ne te fatigues pas inutilement, ça va aller je te dis. Mais que quelqu'un aille chercher un docteur !

Mais il ne se tut pas. Il leva une petite main tremblante vers l'infirmière. Il la laissa retomber brusquement, et à bout de force, il murmura, dans un son inaudible :

-Qui suis-je ?

L'infirmière le regarda. Elle cligna des yeux.

-Mais…mais c'est à toi de nous dire ça !

Il baissa à demi les paupières. Il avait tellement sommeil…

-Je…

Il ferma les yeux, et s'entendit chuchoter, avec une voix qui sombrait déjà :

-Je ne sais pas.

* * *

Il se réveilla deux jours plus tard. Cette fois, il put utiliser pleinement ses yeux.

Il était dans une pièce. Un hôpital. Il était dans un lit d'hôpital.

Mais pourquoi ?

-Ah ! Tu es réveillé !

L'infirmière, c'était la jeune infirmière blonde qui l'avait soigné.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu arrives à parler. Il faudra que tu nous…

-Je ne sais pas qui je suis, dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle le regarda. Comment avait-il su ce qu'elle voulait lui demander ?

-je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il, les yeux vides.

Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir le ciel. Il voulait s'isoler par son regard.

-Je ne me souviens de rien.

C'était un fait : ce garçon amené à l'hôpital à moitié mort, ce garçon ne se souvenait pas des 6 premières années qu'il avait passé sur cette terre.

* * *

Alors, naturellement, après plusieurs semaines passées à l'hôpital, dans un état critique, il fut conduit dans un foyer par l'infirmière blonde qui s'appelait Amy. Ce fut elle qui lui expliqua les choses essentielles.

Il se trouvait en Angleterre. Ils l'avaient trouvé sur les marches de l'hôpital, en sang, inconscient. Les médecins ne lui donnaient pas 3 heures. Il les a dépassés. On a affirmé qu'il ne vivra pas un jour. Il le dépassa. On commença à y croire, on lui donna une semaine, deux. Il les passa toutes les deux, toujours endormi, inconscient de son succès. Tout indiquait qu'il devait y passer, mais non, il s'accrochait, son visage paisible était encore là. Vexés dans leur honneur de docteurs, les grands bras de la médecine déclaraient qu'il ne se réveillera pas.

Une semaine plus tard, le petit ouvrait les yeux.

Un miracle, c'est un miracle de la médecine ! Hurlaient les stagiaires de l'hôpital. La médecine ne fit rien pour les détromper, et ne leur avoua qu'elle était parfaitement étrangère à l'affaire.

Mais qu'on le veuille ou non, le condamné s'était réveillé. Et il semblait vouloir vivre.

-Qui suis-je ? Avait-il demandé à l'infirmière. Qui suis-je, avait-il demandé aux médecins.

Personne ne lui répondit. En revanche, tous ou presque tressaillirent. Le miraculé enfant avait une voix exceptionnellement grave.

-C'est un adulte ou un enfant ? avait marmonné un docteur qui avait parié gros sur sa prochaine mort et qui se vengeait comme il pouvait.

Ce fut Amy qui s'occupa essentiellement de lui. Elle ne lui avait pas décroché plus de 30 mots en un mois de convalescence, mais les premiers échanges avec l'enfant l'avaient convaincu de quelque chose d'inhabituel chez lui. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais il y avait un quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans cet enfant.

-Petit, lui avait-elle chuchoté un jour, tu sais, tu aurais dû mourir bien avant qu'on puisse t'opérer, mais tu t'es accroché, et tu es vivant aujourd'hui !

Il y avait de l'admiration pour ce petit bout d'homme dans sa voix.

-Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Il la regarda de ses grands yeux noirs. Puis il avait détourné le regard, étrangement triste.

Elle n'avait pas insisté. Mais ce soir-là, il s'était endormi avec les mots d'Amy qui tintaient dans son oreille, et qui le berçaient de leur incroyable douceur.

* * *

-Vous n'avez rien trouvez sur moi ? Lui avait-il demandé le lendemain.

C'était aussi ça qui l'avait touché. Si jeune, mais déjà en quête d'identité.

-Eh bien, maintenant que tu vas mieux, je pourrais surement t'en parler.

Il la regarda avidement. Il voulait savoir.

-Quand nous t'avons trouvé, il y avait une lettre sur toi.

Elle détournait bizarrement le regard. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

-Mais…La pluie l'a effacé.

-Quoi ?!

Elle ferma les yeux, incapable d'affronter les yeux de l'enfant.

-La pluie…elle, il…il pleuvait, elle…a effacé les mots. Elle est illisible à présent.

-Je…

Il en suffoquait. C'était horrible.

-Je peux…la voir ?

Elle l'observa sans comprendre. Puis enfin elle tillta.

-Oh ! Bien sûr, la…bien sûr !

Elle courut chercher la lettre et la lui tendit, tremblante.

Il la prit. Il l'observa, en retenant son cœur pour qu'il ne saute de son corps.

-La pluie ne l'a pas touché, dit-il soudain.

Elle sursauta.

-Mais…

-Vous m'avez trouvé sous le porche, c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais…

-Et la lettre, où se trouvait-elle ?

-Dans ta main…

Elle réalisa son erreur.

-Elle n'a été effacé par la pluie.

Il se retenait de pleurer.

-Quelqu'un l'a effacé.

-Quoi ?! Mais comment peux-tu dire ça, enfin, c'est…

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle en eut le souffle coupé devant tant d'espièglerie. Lui si gentil, si polie.

-Quelqu'un a arbitrairement essuyé l'encre, et n'en a laissé qu'un bout.

L'infirmière réexamina la lettre. Oui, c'est vrai, il y avait bien la dernière ligne.

-Mais…mais si c'est ça, alors pourquoi aurais-t-il laissé un bout pour effacer le dernier mot ?

-Relisez la phrase, s'il vous plait.

Elle s'exécuta. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans le ton de l'enfant, quelque chose qui imposait ses ordres et son respect.

-Son nom est L….Le dernier mot a aussi été effacé, ça doit être le hasard…

-Seigneur, mademoiselle, vous êtes stupide.

Elle sursauta. Elle crut avoir mal entendu. Mais non, ce garçon avec ses yeux et sa voix était on ne peut plus sérieux.

-On voit bien à la lumière que quelqu'un a effacé l'encre, et qu'il a laissé la dernière phrase en effaçant le mot le plus important. Le mot que je voudrais à tout prix connaitre.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Mon nom.

-Mais, mais enfin…

L'infirmière bégaya, totalement dépassé.

-Pourquoi ferais-ton ça ? Pourquoi écrire une lettre si c'est pour en effacer l'essentiel ?

L'enfant mit plusieurs minutes à répondre tant les mots lui coûtaient. Il ferma les yeux.

-Pour me narguer, murmura-t-il.

Il laissa les larmes couler. On lui avait effacé ses mots. On lui avait volé son identité.

 _Qui suis-je ?_

Il pensait avoir tout de suite la réponse. Mais cela lui prendra bien des années, avant de percer sa propre énigme.

La jeune femme le serra dans ses bras. Le chagrin du garçon était tout simplement atroce.

-Pour me narguer, répéta-t-il, brisé.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça.

Puis, Amy entendit une voix très grave lui murmurer :

-Alors je vais jouer le jeu.

Il y en allait soudain de sa fierté. On lui avait volé. Il voulait riposter.

-C'est comme ça que je m'appellerais.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

-L ?

-Mais oui, s'énerva-t-il, il a voulu se moquer de moi, qu'à cela ne tienne, montrons-lui que ça ne m'atteint rien.

Ce qui était absolument faux, bien sûr. Mais Amy écarquilla les yeux devant cet enfant déjà grand.

-Mais ce n'est pas un prénom ! fit Amy en songeant au bordel administratif qu'allait engendrer ce néologisme des appellations.

-Et pourquoi pas, s'enflamma-t-il.

Plus la moindre trace de chagrin à présent. Juste une détermination qui faisait vibrer sa voix.

-qu'est-ce qui définit un nom pour vous, mademoiselle Amy ? Son nombre de lettre ? Alors, pour vous, Alfonse est plus un prénom que Léa ?

Elle resta muette. Mais lui leva la tête, fier de sa résolution :

-De toute façon, j'ai choisi. Je m'appelle L, et ça me convient tout à fait.

Il ajouta, tout de même :

-Jusqu'à que je découvre qui je suis vraiment.

Longtemps allait passer avant qu'il sache réellement la réponse.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plus !^^

Au fait, pour le titre, j'ai longtemps hésité. Je voulais quelque chose d'original. Au début j'avais pensé à qui suis-je ?, mais j'ai décidé du titre présent, pour une raison un peu tiré par les cheveux que vous devriez comprendre dans les prochains chapitre….

Une petite review peut-être ?


	2. Chapter 2

Et maintenant, celui qui avait décidé de s'appeler L se trouvait devant l'orphelinat, dans la voiture d'Amy. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire.

De tous les foyers, il fallut que ce soit celui-là.

Celle-ci faisait tout pour avoir l'air enjouée, mais l'enfant n'était pas dupe : cette bâtisse sombre et terne la répugnait autant que lui.

A la différence que lui devra y habiter.

Sans doute pour ça qu'il ressentait une intense boule dans le ventre.

-C'est là, dit finalement l'infirmière.

-Oui, murmura L.

Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait sortir de la voiture. Pourtant, il fallait bien.

-J'ai arrangé les choses, tu seras seule dans ta chambre…

Elle avait bien compris que L était un garçon solitaire et taciturne, à la limite de la misanthropie.

Il chuchota un merci. L'angoisse le privait de voix.

Il le savait, il ne serait pas heureux, ici.

-Bon…

Elle esquiva un geste pour sortir. Il la retint brusquement par le bras.

-non.

Le ton avait beau être ferme, c'était plus une supplication qu'autre chose.

Elle le regarda l'œil triste, puis sortit pour contourner la voiture, et ouvrit la portière du garçon. Il ne bougea pas. Doucement, elle défit sa ceinture. Il était toujours immobile. C'était comme un petit animal sur le terrain de chasse de son prédateur.

-Ça va bien se passer, dit-elle pour le rassurer.

-non, répéta-t-il.

Puis, les yeux devenant humide :

-S'il vous plait…ne me laissez pas.

Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'était attachée à l'enfant plus qu'elle ne devrait. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle semblait hésiter. Elle regarda l'orphelinat, puis lui, puis encore la sombre bâtisse.

Finalement, elle ouvrit son sac, et en sortit un bout de papier, avec un stylo. Elle griffonna quelque chose, et le lui tendit.

-Tiens. C'est mon numéro.

Il le fixa, sans arriver à comprendre de la chance qu'elle lui donnait.

-Vous…vous voulez dire…

-Oui. Appelle-moi si tu as le moindre problème, si tu veux simplement discuter…je répondrais.

Elle tendait toujours le papier. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger sa main, il continuait de fixer le numéro, les yeux exorbités.

-Vous le donnez…à moi ?

Elle lui fit un beau sourire :

-Mais bien sûr ! Je…je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais.

-Pour…pourquoi ?

Il en bégayait. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Amy la jeune infirmière ne disparaitrait pas de sa vie.

-Parce que…

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui :

-Parce que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Elle s'attendait à tout venant de lui. Qu'il fonde en larmes, qu'il hoche simplement la tête, qu'il ne réponde tout simplement pas…

C'est pourquoi elle fut tout à fait surprise quand L se jeta dans ses bras, littéralement, et qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre.

Ils en riaient, quand ils se relevaient. Puis, elle agrippa sa main, à moins que ce soit lui qui la prenne. Peu importe.

Ils entrèrent d'un même pas à l'orphelinat.

* * *

Elle partit beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Le temps de régler les détails administratifs, et elle était loin de lui. Le parfum de cannelle s'évapora avec elle.

La directrice, une femme sèche et sévère, avait le visage barré d'une expression d'autorité. Ses cheveux redressés dans un chignon, elle ressemblait aux vilaines sorcières ou aux méchantes reines dans les livres que lui lisaient Amy.

Tandis qu'elle lui conduisait à sa chambre, elle lui expliquait les règles de l'orphelinat. Plus elle énonçait les interdictions, les horaires, plus il se ratatinait sur lui-même. Il serra instinctivement le bout de papier.

-Ne laisses personne le remarquer, je ne suis pas leur règle en te donnant ça.

Les enfants n'ont même pas le droit d'avoir un quelconque contact, s'était étonné L.

Amy n'avait pas répondu. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui interdisaient de poser plus de questions.

-Mademoiselle…vous avez été élevé ici, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous avez réussi à me trouver une place ici…et c'est pour ça que vous avez peur ?

un tressaillement, un regard qui veut fuir.

-Je dois y aller, avait-elle aussitôt dit.

-Amy ! L'avait-il appelé lorsqu'elle était sur le seuil de la porte.

Elle s'arrêta, resta immobile quelques secondes, et se retourna :

-Tu as raison. Je suis stupide.

-Non ! S'écria-t-il, honteux ! Je…ce jour-là, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je…quand je réfléchis, je ne suis plus moi-même.

Elle resta silencieuse.

-je…j'ai un truc, là.

D'un doigt, il désigna sa tête.

-Là-dedans, qui…me fait me sentir bizarre. Très excité, et tout le monde me semble alors très différent de moi. Alors je me sens à la fois très joyeux, et très seul.

Il leva la tête.

-Vous croyez que c'est un effet de l'amnésie ?

Elle cligna des yeux. Elle voulait retenir ses larmes.

-Je suis stupide, dit-elle.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

-Mais toi tu es exceptionnel.

D'un doigt tremblant, elle montra le bureau de la directrice.

-Fais attention. Elle déteste autant les génies que les gens stupides.

Puis, en s'essuyant le visage.

-Je…je voudrais…que toi tu t'en sortes. Tu peux me promettre ça, d'accord ?

L eut à cet instant comme une sensation de déjà-vu. Mais ça ne dura qu'un instant.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je suis L. Et je serais le meilleur, mademoiselle Amy, comme vous êtes la jeune femme la plus douce et gentille de tout l'Angleterre.

Elle murmura un « c'est bien », et s'enfuit presque.

Les derniers mots d'L lui avait vraiment tiré les larmes des yeux.

* * *

Si L devait donner une définition de l'enfer, il croit dur comme fer qu'il s'agirait d'un orphelinat au nord de l'Angleterre.

La vie en société n'était pas pour lui. La vie avec des gamins de 5 à 15 ans stupides et bagarreurs encore moins.

Les autres avaient remarqués sa différence. Il ne s'intéressait pas aux jouets, ils n'aimaient pas la compagnie, il restait soit dans sa chambre, soit dans la bibliothèque. Il lisait, des tonnes de livres, tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main.

Les enfants préféraient le laisser là où il était, et se contenter de se moquer de lui dans son dos.

Les adolescents, en revanche….

Dès que L pense à cet endroit, il y a trois choses qui lui reviennent instantanément.

La première est l'odeur, la puanteur, un mélange de rêve brisé, de médiocrité, de désespoir, qui l'étouffaient le jour, et le tenait éveillé la nuit. D'après lui, ce fut de là que commença ses insomnies. Je crois qu'il ment à demi, car je moi qui vous raconte cette histoire, je sais très bien quand le sommeil avait commencé à lui faire peur.

La deuxième était tout simplement les autres. Entre les enfants de son âge et lui, il n'y avait que de l'incompréhension et du mépris mutuel. Ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Mais avec ceux de plus de 10 ans, et la nature humain étant ce qu'elle est, ces filles et ces garçons qui commençaient à connaître les boutons et les appareils dentaires et qui ne connaissaient que trop bien le malheur d'être orphelin, ces ados complexés avaient un immense besoin d'un bouc émissaire. Et c'est là qu'L apprit sa première grande leçon, celle du vilain petit canard différent.

On lui volait ses vêtements et ses livres de classes. Les devoirs se retrouvaient mystérieusement dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de surnoms que les enfants répétaient à mi-voix en ricanant dès qu'il mettait un pied hors de sa chambre. Parfois même, lorsqu'il était assez téméraire pour répliquer, il se faisait frapper. Ses remarques et réponses étaient toujours calmes, efficaces, dit sur un ton à la fois posé et mordant, et d'une incroyable ironie. Les autres se sentaient battus. Ils étaient vaincus sur leur propre terrain, ils le sentaient, et n'aimaient pas ça.

Autrement, il ne réagissait pas, ne parlait pas, réparaient docilement les dégâts. Cela ne le touchait pas.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il leur faisait croire.

Le soir, parfois, accoudé à la fenêtre, regardant la lune sans arriver à dormir, il éclatait en sanglots. Des sanglots incontrôlables, trop gros à porter pour lui. Il les étouffait dans l'oreiller.

Dans des cas comme ça, il n'y avait que l'imagination pour stopper le massacre. Alors L rêvait. Il rêvait à beaucoup de choses, L quand il était petit. Il essayait tout d'abord de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu passer pour se retrouver à demi-mort abandonné sur les marches d'un hôpital. Il tentait d'imaginer sa famille. Un dernier espoir l'obligeait à penser qu'elle existait encore, là, quelques parts. Une mère belle qui l'accueillerait chaque soir avec un baiser, un père fort et grand qui l'emmenait faire du foot, qui le protégeraient… L se surprenait à rêver de normalité. Il, savait bien qu'il n'avait rien de commun avec les autres. Il n'en a pas toujours été fier.

Mais sa famille était loin. Son passé n'existait pas. Alors L rêvait d'avenir. Au seul avenir auquel il s'était promis. Il s'endormait, bercé par l'espoir d'une vie meilleur.

* * *

Le premier livre qu'il avait lu, le titre fut un coup de foudre. Sherlock Holmes. La couverture lui avait tapé dans l'œil : une ombre d'un homme portant un chapeau et observant un indice à la loupe, fumant une pipe. Il lui coupa le souffle. Il passa une nuit blanche, lui qui avait appris à lire tout seul, à décrypter les écritures de Conan Doyle. Ce ne fut même pas un déclic, mais une illumination. Il lui fallut tous les détectives, tous les héros différents, intelligents, mordants, hautain, ironique. Ils les admiraient. Il voulait leur ressembler, à tous.

Ainsi, il lut Conan Doyle, Edgar Allan Poe, Agatha Christie. Une exaltation, quand dans sa chambre, sous sa couette, il se récitait à mi-voix ces répliques.

Ainsi, il déclamait, murmurant seul dans sa chambre avec exaltation :

-On dit que le génie n'est qu'une longue patience. Ce n'est pas très exact. Mais cela s'applique bien au métier de détective.

-Ce que vous faites n'a pas d'importance aux yeux du public, ce qui compte c'est ce que vous lui faites croire.

-Un crime peut être une œuvre d'art, et le détective un artiste.

-Un détective, chuchotait-il dans l'intimité de son lit.

Il ne s'endormait plus qu'en glissant le livre de Sherlock Holmes sous son lit.

C'était ça, son projet d'avenir.

* * *

La troisième et dernière chose qu'L ne supportait pas, et sans doute la plus terrible : Miss Scargrow, la directive, et leur maitresse d'école.

A quoi pensez-vous, quand vous vous imaginez votre enseignante : douce, gentille, compréhensive, intelligente et drôle. Miss Scargrow ne possédait aucune de ces qualités. Miss Scargrow n'était ni gentille, ni intelligente, ni drôle. Miss Scargrow était tout le contraire.

Grande, maigre, droite, sèche, elle ressemblait à un fruit qu'on aurait oublié au soleil, et qui en serait devenu toute fripée. Vieille et ridée, Miss Scargrow avait dû être oublié des hommes depuis longtemps.

Miss Scargrow n'était pas gentille. Qu'elle soit directrice d'un orphelinat, et qu'elle soit l'institutrice des plus petits, cela était un grand mystère pour tous. Elle semblait prendre en horreur les enfants. Il devait toujours y avoir un mètre entre elle et eux, comme par peur de la contagion.

Miss Scargrow n'était pas douce. En classe, elle les traitait durement : malheur à celui qui riait ou ne suivait pas le cours. Dans les meilleurs cas, on récoltait une gifle qui vous faisait la joue rouge pour la journée, avec la trace d'une bague qu'elle portait au majeur, et qu'elle exhumait avec fierté.

-Je suis de sang noble, voyez-vous, radotait-elle. Au fond, ces enfants de la rue sans origines me font surtout pitié. Je suis d'une grande compassion de les avoir pris sous mon aile.

Miss Scargrow n'était pas compréhensive. L'enfance et ses codes lui étaient totalement étrangers.

Ces enfants qui avaient perdus toutes leurs attaches étaient beaucoup trop gâtés à son goût. Elle avait supprimés toutes les photos des familles, toutes les choses qui rattachaient un tant soit peu les autres à une famille.

-Votre seule famille, maintenant, c'est ici.

L comprenait soudain mieux pourquoi il devait cacher le numéro d'Amy.

Miss Scargrow n'était pas drôle. Elle devait même ignorer ce code élémentaire de la vie. Jamais elle ne souriait, et jamais elle ne riait. Chaque minute, chaque seconde, elle gardait cet air supérieur et maussade.

Et miss Scargrow n'était pas intelligente. Si elle traitait ces garçons et ces filles de petites idiots et de parfaits imbéciles, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas : les petits génies.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'était L.

Il avait appris à cette période que le génie était autant une chance inouïe qu'une source d'ennui.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire le malin. Quand la directrice faisait une faute, L baissait la tête, ses doigts se crispaient, et ils murmuraient la bonne réponse.

Il aurait aimé se boucher les oreilles.

La directrice l'avait pris en horreur. Mais elle avait un gros problème : elle n'avait aucune raison de le corriger.

L ne parlait jamais, que ce soit en cours ou en dehors. L ne cherchait jamais la bagarre. Et L n'avait jamais faux. Elle devait se résigner à ne l'attaquer que sur des détails sans importance, ce qui la laissait plus sur sa faim qu'autre chose.

Lors de son premier devoir, beaucoup trop dur pour des enfants de leur âge, elle avait cherché désespérément une faute. Elle avait découvert l'insupportable vérité. L était un génie, un monstre d'intelligence.

La mort dans l'âme, elle dut se résoudre à lui mettre la note principale.

Même pas une petite faute d'orthographe.

Une autre professeur aurait immédiatement fait passer ce garçon de 6 ans au collège, peut-être même au lycée, mais la directrice, jalouse et vaincue, ne rêvait plus que de coups de fouets et de longues séances de tortures.

Pas besoin d'être malin pour voir les petits couteaux de haine que la directrice lui lançait dès qu'il la croisait dans un couloir.

Elle l'avait assigné à toutes les tâches ménagères, ne lui laissant que très peu de temps de repos. Elle se défoulait sur lui comme elle pouvait.

Mais plus les semaines passaient, et plus elle découvrit avec extase les points faibles de L. Ceux avec lesquelles elle prendrait sa revanche.


	3. Chapter 3

C'est durant ces années entières de peur et de soumission que L développa ses tics que nous lui connaissons aujourd'hui.

Sans cesse victimes de quolibets et de coups, il se recroquevillait toujours un peu plus, restant penché en permanence. De très légers cernes commençaient à apparaitre sous ses yeux. Quand il réfléchissait, il portait son pouce à sa bouche, sujet à un grand stress, apeuré que la directrice apparaisse tout à coup d'un couloir et le surprenne.

Cela s'était aperçue environ deux ou trois après son arrivé, et les insultes redoublèrent. Il ne s'en courbait qu'encore plus.

Un jour, alors qu'il était en train de faire sécher son linge, la directrice en apporta une pleine bassine qu'elle lui vida sur la tête. Celui-ci les ramassa sans un mot, et les installa dans le panier de linge sale, avant de reprendre son activité à genoux.

Miss Scargrow ne s'en allait pas. Elle le regardait, toujours aussi droite, le dominant de plusieurs têtes. Sa main droite avec sa bague la démangeait furieusement.

-vous voulez quelque chose, madame, demanda-t-il, innocemment.

-Quoi ? Tu as dit quelque chose.

Il baissa la tête. Face aux adultes, une timidité mêlée de peur l'empêchait de parler fort.

-Par pitié, gémit-elle, cesse de marmonner !

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui attrapa brusquement le menton de la main, l'obligeant à la lever la tête.

-Et regarde-moi dans les yeux, quand je te parle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait. Il sentit tous ses signaux d'alarmes s'allumer. Danger. Il commença à paniquer.

Soudain, elle accentua à un peu plus la pression sur son menton. Il grimaça.

-Et réponds-moi !

-Oui, madame. Murmura-t-il.

-Comment ?

Elle serra encore plus sa main.

-Oui, madame, dit-il plus fort.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle continuait de le fixer, partagé entre le dégoût et la fascination. L paniquait de plus en plus.

« Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! », aurait-il voulu hurler.

-J'ai rarement vu un gamin aussi moche que toi.

Il sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Tiens ? Tu rougis.

Elle ricana méchamment.

-Allez, lèves-toi.

Elle le tira durement par le menton, et il se leva en trébuchant, la tête toujours levé par la main de la miss.

-Regardes-toi : des yeux immenses et inexpressifs toujours visant le sol, de la paille en pétard en guise de cheveux, maigre et chétif… Même pas capable de te tenir droit ! Allez, essaie !

-quoi, dit-il, perdu.

Elle le secoua.

-Mais tiens-toi droit ! Très franchement, tu as l'air d'un vieillard !

Il se força à se tenir droit. Mais il avait l'air plus bancal qu'autre chose.

Exaspéré, elle soupira.

-Un cas désespéré. Mais qui voudrais de toi ? Pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul.

Tais-toi ! Hurlai-t-il en lui. Il voulait s'enfuir. Il sentait les larmes lui piquer doucement les yeux.

-J'ai du travail, madame, je…

-Et moi, je n'en ai pas fini ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle approcha son visage du sien.

-Alors, L, chuchota-t-elle, tu sais, je fais ça pour ton bien : je ne veux pas que tu ais des illusions pour l'avenir, que tu puisses penser que quelqu'un puisse d'adopter, que tu arrives à quelque chose dans la vie…

Plus elle parlait, plus ses sanglots étaient incontrôlables.

-Alors, répète après moi, et je te laisserais : je n'ai aucun avenir, personne ne m'aime, je suis laid et stupide. Dis-le.

Il sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir plus longtemps. Il voulut s'en aller, mais sa main lui agrippa les cheveux, et l'autre s'accrocha à son visage si fort qu'il commençait à saigner. Il poussa un cri de douleur.

-Dis-le ! Hurla-t-elle.

Dans la vie stupide et étriqué de Miss Scargrow, la présence de L lui était devenue insupportable. elle ne pouvait admettre la vérité : un simple enfant avait 20 fois plus de potentiels qu'elle-même.

Quelque chose, en L, lui souffla un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, et il hurla à son tour :

-non !

La directrice poussa un rugissement, perdant toute raison, et le traina par les cheveux dans tous l'orphelinat, le soulevant presque de terre.

Elle le conduisait dans une cave noir, le jeta à l'intérieur, et ferma la porte à clé.

Il resta ainsi toute la fin de journée et toute la nuit, sans lumière, sans manger ni boire, à s'épuiser en pleurant.

Quand elle revint, le petit jour pointait. Il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, la tête entre les mains. Quand elle s'approcha, il se serra encore plus.

-Ca y est ? Tu es calmé ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle lui prit à nouveau les cheveux et lui souleva la tête.

-Tu sais très bien ce que tu as à dire pour faire cesser ça.

Il soupira. Ravala un cri. Un sanglot. Un autre. Puis, la voix éteinte, résigné, il murmura :

-Je n'ai aucun avenir, je suis laid, je suis stupide, personne ne m'aime.

-C'est bien, dit-elle, en savourant son triomphe. Elle avait eu sa revanche.

Elle le lâcha, et sortit de la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte.

* * *

Ce jour-là, la honte et la haine furent si forts qu'il eut la force de braver l'interdit.

Il allait téléphoner à Amy.

-Allo ?

Debout sur un tabouret, au milieu de la nuit, il se sentait des ailes de despérados.

-Mademoiselle Amy ?

La sonnerie retentissait dans le vide. Dans son cœur vide.

-S'il vous plait ?

Si elle ne répondait pas, il se passerait quelque chose de terrible en lui.

-S'il vous plait.

La sonnerie résonnait. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il ne voulait pas raccrocher.

Et enfin, une voix retentit.

-Ouais ?

Il tressaillit. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Amy. C'était une voix d'homme.

-Je…je voudrais parler à … Mademoiselle…

-Qui est à l'appareil ?

Soudain, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange en L. Quelque chose que même aujourd'hui il aurait du mal à expliquer.

C'était à cause de l'homme. De sa voix.

Elle était merveilleuse. Une voix chaude, grave, vibrante.

Une voix capable de faire tourner la tête d'une jeune fille. Une voix capable d'emballer Amy.

Il raccrocha doucement.

Il resta presque 2 heures à déambuler dans les couloirs.

L'apothéose du drame éclata quand il se vit entier dans un miroir dans un couloir. Vraiment, de la tête au pied.

Il repensa à la voix de l'homme, qui devait être beau, si beau. A sa voix si saisissante.

Il pensa à sa propre voix. Si grave, qui n'était certainement pas le ton d'un enfant simple et comme les autres.

Il se regarda en face. Il essaya de se redresser, de lever la tête.

Mais tout à coup, il n'y tint plus. Il cracha à son reflet toutes les saloperies qu'on lui avait dites, qu'on lui avait craché dessus depuis qu'il était là.

-T'es moche ! T'es moche, et personne ne t'aime !

Il courut hors de l'orphelinat. Il ne voulait plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

* * *

Je suis l'une des rares personnes à avoir connu les génies de la Wammy House. Et l'unes des innombrables choses qui m'ont fasciné chez eux, c'est leur capacité à stocker le chagrin.

Celle qui leur permette de tenir, coups après coups, chacun à leur façon, en ne montrant rien, en en montrant trop, chacun à leur façon, de faire face à l'impossible, si incroyable que moi-même je m'étais demandé s'ils étaient seulement humain, si ce n'étaient pas des androïdes, s'ils étaient simplement, oui, simplement, capable de pleurer !

Et un jour, un simple jour, un jour commun, alors que tout semble ordinaire, leur tempête intime n'en peut plus.

Et c'est le naufrage.

Et L, à cette époque, avait 16 ans, alors, qu'a-t-il bien pu ressentir quand il n'en avait que 6 ?

* * *

Si les jeunes enfants de la Wammy house avaient différentes réactions face au malheur, ils avaient aussi différentes manières de riposter. L en avait plusieurs, mais celle qui choisit, à cet instant-là, fut de fuir, de fuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit, de ces gens qui ne comprenaient pas, qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre…

Il fuyait, dans la nuit, dans le noir, il voulait se perdre à l'intérieur.

Il voulait disparaitre.

Pourtant, une lumière aveuglante le fit redevenir lui-même.

Une lumière qui fonçait à toute vitesse sur lui.

Le phare d'une voiture.

Son chagrin l'avait conduit sur une route.

Et la voiture fonçait sur lui.

On raconte que lorsqu'on passe près de la mort, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Mais L était si jeune, et avait tout oublié.

Seulement…oui, seulement…

Son cerveau en hyperactivité s'est accéléré d'un coup.

Sa monstrueuse intelligence. Ce titan d'idées à implosé.

Il s'est mis à voir beaucoup de choses.

Tout d'abord, il a pu reconstituer la vie du conducteur, au travers de son allure et de sa voiture, il semblerait que cet homme soit marié à une femme un peu plus jeune que lui, et se rendait à l'hôpital pour voir sa femme venant d'accoucher, ce qui explique sans doute sa mauvaise conduite.

Il put ensuite s'intéresser à la route elle-même et découvrir en quelle années, avec quelle matériaux elle a été construite, par combien de personnes, aussi, le chef semble être mort dans un accident, ironie du sort…

Et ainsi de suite, il continua, il établit le genre de personnes qu'étaient les témoins de l'accident au travers de leur cris, il fut peut-être même capable de retracer leur futur, allez savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'un enfant-génie alors qu'il croit qu'il va mourir…

Ainsi de suite, image par image. Le temps était infini.

Jusqu'à ce que le temps, progressivement, reprenne sa forme initiale.

Et qu'il voit quelque chose qui ne se passait pas dans le présent.

Une grande bâtisse. Très belle, blanche avec de nombreuses décorations.

Une prise enfoncée dans son bras… du sang qui monte dans une poche…

Et…l'image se flouta… de plus en plus…

Il vit une forme indistincte, sombre, avec deux fentes grises… un humain…un homme ?

Oui, un homme. Un homme, mais qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'observer, car, à cet instant, le temps reprit sa forme initiale.

Oui, un homme se trouvait devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas le même du rêve. Celui-ci devait avoir dans la cinquantaine, et les cheveux grisés, déjà blancs par endroits…

L'homme semblait lui parler. Il ouvrait la bouche, mais les oreilles de L n'entendirent rien. Le vide se faisait dans son ouïe.

Il cligna des yeux. Il tremblait. Il voulut tourner la tête, mais la poigne de l'homme l'en empêcha.

Enfin, il entendit de nouveau.

-…va aller…fais pas…petit…

Il tourna les yeux. Il se trouvait sur la chaussée. Le conducteur était sorti.

Et il comprit que ce vieil homme lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il s'évanoui.

* * *

Il se réveilla, à nouveau, dans un lit blanc. Il se surprit à espérer que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital, qu'il n'avait pas quitté…

-Amy, murmura-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Sa vision se reformait petit à petit.

Ce n'était pas un hôpital, c'était bien plus petit. Une sorte…d'infirmerie ?

-Ah, tu es réveillé !

Une femme massive s'approcha de lui dans un uniforme d'infirmière. Ce n'était pas Amy.

L'infirmière l'examina. Il se laissa faire, trop abattue pour parler ou bouger.

-Tout a l'air en ordre, dit-elle enfin. Tu t'es simplement évanoui, M. Wammy sera heureux de l'apprendre !

Il la regardait sans prononcer un moment.

-Tu sais que tu lui as fait du souci, lui chuchota-t-elle avec un air complice.

Elle avait l'air gentille…mais ce n'était pas Amy.

Amy était avec le bel homme à la voix de rêve.

Et ce n'était certainement pas lui.

L'infirmière remarqua bien vite son air déconfit.

-Mon pauvre enfant…chuchota-t-elle. Tu dois être perdu… Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec Wammy. C'est l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse !

-Et vous êtes l'infirmière la plus douée que je connaisse, mademoiselle Ellen.

-Oh, monsieur Wammy ! S'écria-t-elle en rougissant. Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? Il en faut pas me faire de telles frayeurs !

Il ria doucement, et lui promit de ne pas recommencer.

Puis, il se tourna vers L qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Ellen…vous voulez bien nous laisser seuls un moment ?

La rondouillarde hocha la tête, et s'en alla. L ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était vraiment très rouge.

Mais il rapporta bien vite son attention sur l'homme.

Qui lui souriait d'un air…d'un air…comment on dit, déjà…il l'avait si peu connu….d'un air…

-Je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien, mon garçon.

D'un air bienveillant. Un air que même Amy n'avait pas à ce point-là. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres qualificatifs pour présenter Quilish Wammy : Bienveillant. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord là-dessus.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Doucement, il tira une chaise, et s'assit à côté du lit, sans s'arrêter de fixer L.

-Tout va bien ?

L ne répondit pas à la question. Il était comme un animal dressé aux insultes et aux coups. Ce nouveau mode, la douceur, ne rentrait plus dans sa base de données depuis qu'Amy l'avait laissé.

Mais le vieil homme ne semblait pas pressé. Il attendait, patiemment, sans cesser de sourire. Alors, au bout d'une minute, L hocha la tête.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Un nouveau silence. L était perdu. Il connaissait les réponses, mais le processus pour les prononcer était bloqué. Il n'avait pas peur, pourtant. Au contraire, il…il…

-Je...

Il…était heureux. Des gens s'occupaient de lui. Des gens lui souriaient. Il valait quelque chose. Il était heureux.

-Je…

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. Mais c'était des sanglots qui obstruaient sa tranchée.

-Je….m'apppeellle….

Il ne put aller plus loin. Les larmes coulaient. Elles coulaient sans retenue.

L'homme le serra dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas…

Oui, L pleurait. Il pleurait dans les bras de l'homme bienveillant.

-M'apppellle L….sanglotait le garçon.

Quilish crut qu'il ne pouvait pas finir son prénom à cause des larmes. Il lui caressait les cheveux, lentement.

Ils restèrent ainsi presque une demi-heure. Le temps qu'L se calme.

-Mais il ne faut pas m'aimer, murmura-t-il dans la veste de l'inventeur.

-Et pourquoi donc, demanda Wammy, surpris.

L était ridicule, il le savait, pourtant il continua.

-Je…ne le mérite pas…je…

-mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ! S'énerva le vieil homme.

-Je….d'abord, je suis moche.

Quilish crut avoir mal entendu. Il demanda à l'enfant de répéter.

-Je suis moche. Je sais même pas me tenir droit.

L'inventeur cligna des yeux. Qu'un enfant au travers duquel il avait senti une si grande intelligence, dire quelque chose de si puéril…

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Je suis moche, et stupide.

Si le premier argument de L l'avait déstabilisé, celui-ci le fit sortir de ses gonds.

-Stupide ! Mais qui…comment…qui a pu te dire de telles inepties ?!

-Je….je parlais jamais. Je ne faisais rien comme les autres. Et tout le monde le dit. Alors, c'est peut-être vrai ?

-Ecoute…

Il inspira. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Et pourtant…

De sa poche, il sortit des feuilles. Des copies.

-Quand tu t'es évanoui, je me suis enseigné sur toi. Un des bénévoles à l'orphelinat m'a dit où tu vivais.

L baissait les yeux.

-J'ai discuté…avec cette…femme qui se prend pour une directrice. Quand je lui ai indiqué ta description et ce qui t'était arrivée, elle…

Il se stoppa brusquement, prenant conscience de ce qu'il allait révéler. Mais quelque chose dans les yeux de L le forçait à continuer. Au fond, l'enfant le savait. Mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de l'homme.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Wammy gardait les lèvres closes.

L fronça les sourcils.

Wammy parla :

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle…qu'elle espérait…que la voiture t'es tué.

L ferma les yeux. Ça faisait mal. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait.

-petit….

Quilish ria, un rire amer :

-Bon sang….ce sont ces gens qui ne méritent pas d'être aimé. Ces gens qui souhaitent la mort d'enfant…et de génies.

Une lumière, minuscule, se ralluma dans les yeux d'L.

L'espoir.

-Dis-moi…qui…qui te tenait ces exercices.

-Miss Scargrow, la directrice. Mais ceux-là, elle ne me les a donnés qu'à moi. Je…ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Si, tu le sais. Tu le sais, mais tu as peur.

L avait le souffle coupé. Qu'est-ce que cet homme savait de lui, lisait-il en lui comme un livre ouvert ?

-Tu as peur de toi, tu as peur de tes capacités. Tu as peur de ce que tu peux faire.

L sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

-Tu as peur. C'est normal.

Quilish désigna à nouveau les feuilles.

-ces exercices….l'énigme de….non….

Il s'arrêta à nouveau. Il était fasciné, médusé, il n'arrivait pas à y croire….c'était tellement incroyable, tellement inespéré….

-Tu…tu dois me dire….Co….comment a-t-u réussi cette énigme ? As…As-tu utilisé un papier, un crayon, quelque chose comme ça ?

L le regarda, le cœur battant. Il avait compris.

Mais encore, il refusait de l'admettre.

-Non. J'ai, j'ai fait de tête….j'aurais peut-être dû….c'est faux, c'est ça ?

Wammy le fixa, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité….

-Tu…as réussi.

-Ah.

-Tu as réussi ! S'énerva le vieil homme, causant un sursaut à L. Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas….mais bon sang ! Tu as résolu de tête l'énigme d'Einstein ! D'après lui, seul 2% de la population pourrait réussir !

Il vit l'espoir grandir en L. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

-Alors ?

-J'ai….réussi ?

-mais oui, sourit l'adulte. Et crois-moi, tes autres devoirs étaient tous fantastiques. Tu es un enfant vraiment exceptionnel.

L regarda au loin. Amy lui avait dit la même chose.

Et maintenant cet homme.

Et s'il le disait, c'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, il en était sûr. Il était intelligent. Il valait quelque chose.

Il ne voulait plus jamais qu'on lui dise le contraire.

-Et si tu n'as plus personne….alors ce serait un honneur, et un bonheur de t'accueillir chez moi.

L se demanda, à cet instant, ce qu'il se passait si on avait le courage d'oser.

C'était, depuis son amnésie, la deuxième main qu'on lui tendait.

Et il était déterminé à ne pas la lâcher, celle-là.

Un silence avait suivi la proposition du vieil homme.

Mais il fut récompensé lorsque L lui donna, à lui, son premier vrai sourire.

-Je prends ça pour un oui ?

L hocha la tête.

Profondément heureux.

-Bon….et si tu me disais ton nom ?

-hein ? Mais….


	4. Chapter 4

Il se trouvait dans un orphelinat. Ellen lui expliqua tout de l'homme qui était désormais son tuteur.

C'était un ancien soldat. Il avait vu des blessés mourir dans l'agonie, des hommes vies détruites par la bêtise humaine. Dégouté, il s'était retiré, et avait fait d'améliorer la vie des gens le but de sa vie.

Il devint inventeur. Un inventeur de génie. Un inventeur qui ne vivait que pour les autres. Il fit fortune. Une fortune qui n'utilisait que pour construire des écoles en Afrique, pour aider les sans-abris, les orphelins de guerre….

Sa bonté lui valut bon nombres d'admirateurs, d'amis sincères, de relations….et une famille.

Il avait une femme et une fille qui ne cessait de répéter vouloir devenir « inventrice, comme papa. »

Elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Le talent apporte aussi des jalousies.

On ne sut jamais qui avait engagé le tueur, un politicien mécontent, un concurrent….ou s'il avait lui-même décidé de s'introduire chez lui.

Quand Wammy rentra, il n'y eut pas de repas, pas de câlins, pas de baisers….

Juste l'odeur âcre du sang. Et le corps de la femme, sans vie… Et la chambre de sa fille vide.

Elle avait 9 ans. On ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue….Elle était probablement morte, et l'homme, vieillie avant l'âge ne se faisait aucune illusion.

Dès lors, les enfants devinrent sa priorité. Il construit des orphelinats partout dans le monde, créa des associations, distribua son argent….

C'était devenu son seule but. Les enfants.

-C'est un homme infiniment bon.

Ellen n'avait cessé d'égrener cette phrase au fil de son récit.

Et L, les yeux humides, ne put qu'être d'accord.

«Les gens sont horrible… » Pensa-t-il.

Il voyait le vieil homme préparer discuter plus loin avec un autre homme, lui aussi assez âgé….

« Non, pas tous. Pas tout le monde »

-Ici, c'est la Wammy's House. C'est sans doute la plus importante pour lui, à tel point qu'il a déménagé dans celle-ci. C'est la première qu'il a construite, après….

Il hocha la tête, en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre. Il neigeait. C'était assez mélancolique de voir le paysage devenir blanc sans un bruit….  
Mais en même temps, apaisant.

L'infirmière l'aidait à s'habiller. Il sortait de l'infirmerie. L se laissait faire, les yeux vers la fenêtre, les yeux vagues.

Il suffisait qu'il pense à ce qui l'attendait en dehors de la pièce pour sentir l'angoisse monter.

-Voilà, tu es prêt.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas, comme pour juger sa tenue. Très sommaire, puisqu'elle se constituait d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt

-Je suis désolé je n'ai rien trouvée de mieux il faudra attendre de te confectionner une garde-robe je sais que les enfants aiment bien porter ce qu'ils aiment…..

Ellen avait la particularité, quand elle était stressé, de ne pas prendre de pose entre ses phrases. Elle disait tout dans un souffle, ignorant la ponctuation, et radotant sans fin :

-Quoique c'est plus les adolescents enfin tu comprends tu regardais la fenêtre oui il neige c'est vrai que c'est bientôt décembre et tu es sûr que tes habits te conviennent je ne voudrais pas qu'un petit nouveau se sente déjà différends…..

-Mademoiselle ! Hurla L pour la stopper.

Elle garda la bouche ouverte sans prononcer un mot, le regardant, sa grosse poitrine se soulevant plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire.

-C'est parfait, mademoiselle Ellen. C'est. Parfait.

Elle resta un instant dans sa posture, pour finalement fermer la bouche, et simplement hocher la tête.

-Bien, te voilà fin prêt, L ?

Il avait souri quand le petit garçon lui avait expliqué son prénom, convaincu de sa valeur.

L'enfant n'avait rien dit sur la lettre. La lettre qui était caché dans un cahier parmi les affaires que Quilish était allé chercher à l'autre foyer.

Il voulait trouver la réponse tout seul.

Le vieil homme s'approcha de lui, et lui pressa l'épaule en lui souriant, d'un air bienveillant.

-Je te présente un très bon ami, qui m'aide à gérer cet orphelinat : Roger Ruvie.

-C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, L. Je suis sûr que tu vas te plaire ici.

Il tendit une main. Que L ne prit pas. A la place, il saisit celle de l'inventeur et fixa Roger.

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi. Des secondes où Roger jetaient des coups d'œil à son ami. Celui-ci, d'un signe de tête le tranquillisa.

Finalement, l'enfant de 6 ans se tourna vers Wammy, et dit, d'une voix enjouée assez rare :

-Très très bon ami effectivement !

Les deux adultes levèrent les sourcils. Roger commençait à regarder étrangement le garçon.

-P….pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Questionna-t-il, tentant vainement un sourire amical.

-Bah….S'occuper d'un orphelinat….

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Quand on n'aime pas les enfants ! Il faut vraiment que M. Wammy soit un très très bon ami à vous !

Roger perdit aussitôt son sourire. Et ses couleurs. Wammy lui ouvrit de grands yeux.

-M-mais non, v-voyons, tenta ce dernier.

Le petit se tourna vers lui, et eut une petite mimique exaspéré qui voulait dire : mais réfléchissez enfin !

-Mais si ! Regardez, son ton quand il me parlait n'était pas le même que quand il vous parlait à vous ! C'aurait pu être juste pour moi, mais avant que vous rentriez, il a utilisé le même ton avec un autre enfant ! Et ses yeux n'arrête pas de faire des allées retour avec la fenêtre, il a envie de finir ça au plus vite !

Roger, fixa aussitôt ses yeux sur ses chaussures. Ses mains tremblaient presque.

Wammy lui était tétanisé par le ridicule de la situation et le manque de gêne de L, mais celui-ci continuait, sans prendre en compte le fait que Roger était à côté de lui :

-Et puis regardez-le ! Vous avez vu comment il est maintenant ? Sans compter que même si j'estime qu'il a un peu près le même âge, il a l'air beaucoup plus fatigué que vous, preuve qu'en plus de ne pas aimer les enfants, il a l'air d'être un peu nul avec eux…

-L ! Cria soudain Wammy.

L'enfant s'arrêta brusquement. Il regarda d'un œil égaré l'inventeur, qui se sentit soudain extrêmement généreux et impuissant face à ce regard :

-Je…si tu….tu ne dois pas…..

Roger, lui, au bord de l'apoplexie, se faisait désormais soigné par Ellen, qui retenait à grande peine un sourire, tout en marmonnant des phrases non ponctuées sur la fragilité du vieil homme.

Wammy, lui essaya en vain de faire comprendre à L qu'on ne faisait pas ça….mais à la place…quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisit.

Quelque chose qui n'échappa pas à Ellen et Roger, qui se remettait progressivement.

Wammy ouvrit la bouche pour une remontrance...mais aucun mot ne sortit. A la place, un hoquet franchit ses lèvres, et il les ferma aussitôt.

Son doigt levé tremblait furieusement. Peu à peu, tout son corps se mit à se secouer comme une crise de parkinson, chose qui, au vue de son âge, arrivera tôt ou tard de toute façon.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et un autre hoquet sortit.

Il mit une main devant sa bouche, honteux et légèrement paniqué.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Les trois autres personnages se demandaient la même chose.

Cela dura quelques instants.

Puis quelque chose de plus gros voulut franchir les lèvres.

Il tentait de la réfréner, mais il avait de moins en moins de contrôle.

Et ses lèvres….les extrémités se levèrent, lentement, presque douloureusement.

Il ne put plus retenir la chose.

Alors….on entendit un petit bruit joyeux. Et un autre. Et un autre encore. De plus en plus fort. De moins en moins espacé….pour finalement s'assembler, et ne devenir qu'un long cri tonitruant.

Quilish Wammy riait.

L, qui s'était crispé tout le long de la métamorphose, se détendit lentement, regarda le vieil homme hilare, et se mit lui aussi à sourire, en riant doucement, l'air heureux.

Une minute passa.

Et Wammy prit la main de l'enfant, et ils sortirent tous les deux, sans s'occuper des autres, leurs rires retentissant encore dans l'infirmerie comme un écho.

Ellen et Roger se regardèrent, incrédules :

-Il….il a ri ? Chuchota Ellen, comme si elle prononçait un mot interdit.

-Il a ri, confirma Roger sur le même ton, oubliant que c'était un peu de lui.

Un silence.

-Et c'est la première fois, depuis la perte de sa famille, conclut le vieil homme.

* * *

Des larmes de rires au coin des yeux, un sourire profondément calme sur son visage, Quilish Wammy tenait L par la main en marchant dans les couloirs.

-Je vais te présenter aux autres.

L perdit progressivement son sourire. Ses paupières se dessillaient. Il se rendait soudain compte de sa condition.

Il était toujours dans un orphelinat. Toujours sans famille, à la merci des autres.

Bien sûr celui-ci ne puait pas la mort. Bien sûr Quilish Wammy était différent de Miss Scargrow.

C'est pour ça qu'il devait tenter.

Parce que, après tout, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, les enfants seront les mêmes. Il devait tenter.

Pour ne plus être tout seul.

Il lui lâcha la main et s'arrêta.

-Monsieur Wammy.

L'adulte se retourna, l'air interrogateur.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, L ?

-Je refuse de rentrer dans votre orphelinat.

-Plait-il ? Fit le vieil homme, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

L croisa les bras.

-Vous m'avez entendu. Je refuse de rentrer dans votre orphelinat comme ça.

Allons bon.

-Mais…mais….balbutiait le vieil homme, ne me….ne me dis pas que tu préférerais retourner….Là-bas ?

L fit vigoureusement non de la tête :

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais….mais ici ou là-bas, quelle différence ?

-Quel différence, répéta Wammy, portant la main à son cœur.

L comprit qu'il s'enfonçait.

-Je veux dire, monsieur, que bien que je ne doute pas que votre orphelinat soit un endroit magnifique, ça ne changera rien au fait, que moi je serais toujours seul !

L essayait de faire comprendre, avec ses mots maladroits, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester avec les autres. C'était impossible. Il était trop différend, trop individualiste.

Mais que pourtant, il ne supportait plus la solitude.

Il lui fallait quelqu'un.

Une famille.

-Monsieur Wammy, déclara-t-il, presque solennellement. Vous m'avez dit que si je voulais bien, vous seriez heureux que je reste avec vous.

Puis, soudain inquiet :

-C'est bien ce que vous m'avez dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Quilish, après avoir laissé filer un petit silence, acquiesça de son air bienveillant :

-Oui. Je le pensais réellement.

Mais le pensais-t-il comme un simple orphelin parmi d'autre….ou comme plus que ça ?

Peut importait. Il fallait tenter.

Maintenant.

-Monsieur Wammy, je veux rester ici….mais à une condition.

L vit dans les yeux du vieil homme que c'était déjà gagné.

-Je ne veux pas être quelqu'un parmi d'autres pour vous.

Petit silence. Puis L conclut simplement :

-Je veux que vous m'adoptiez.

-Comment ?

-Je voudrais être votre fils, monsieur Wammy.

L se sentit très bizarre. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui venait de déclarer cela, d'une voix éraillée ? Etait-ce vraiment lui, ce petit garçon qui tout à coup avait besoin de quelqu'un ?

Une chose est sûr, lorsque Wammy se mit à lui sourire tendrement, il sut qu'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Tu sais que tu es exceptionnel ? Demanda-t-il doucement en serrant l'enfant dans ses bras.

L avait gagné.

Et dans les bras de l'inventeur, il put verser des larmes de vrai bonheur.

Ses premières, qui sait.

* * *

Très court je sais. Je sais. Mais c'est l'un des moments que j'ai le plus aimé écrire. Avez-vous été touché? L est-il mignon ou se fiche de la tête du monde? A vous de me le dire. La en bas, c'est magique y'a une fenêtre qui s'ouvre et tu peux y mettre tout ce que tu veux. Une recette de gateau au citron? Ou une petite review?

Amour, paix et aubergine copains.


End file.
